She Hated Him For It
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: He was an egotistical bastard. He was sexist. He was ignorant. He was a social idiot. He dressed like a prince and acted as royalty. But above all else, Byakuya Togami was an ass. A complete ass. And Haruna Takahashi hated him for it. Mastermind AU, Togami/OC. Requested by Shiranai Atsune


**She Hated Him For It**

**A/N: If you do not do well with descriptions of blood, knives, or torture, this is probably not the story for you.**

_Requested by: Shiranai Atsune_  
_Pairing: Togami/OC_  
_AU: Mastermind/Pre-despair_

* * *

He was an egotistical bastard. He was sexist. He was ignorant. He was a social idiot. He dressed like a prince and acted as royalty.

But above all else, Byakuya Togami was an ass. A complete ass.

And Haruna Takahashi hated him for it. Everything about him irked her, and nothing he did made her like any aspect of his being.

Yet... she was always oddly drawn to him. Sure, the way he pushed his glasses up his nose and made that 'tut' sound whenever anyone did anything at all made her want to punch his face in and leave the imprint of her soccer ball ring directly in the middle of his forehead, but when he asked to speak to her, she always agreed. Maybe it was the way he spoke to her, with his soothing voice. Maybe it was just to enjoy the look on the face of Touko Fukawa, whom she was rivals with, when Haruna beat her to her love. It might also have been the way his hair sometimes swept in his eyes after the swimming unit it gym class. She decided the reason was never the problem, just that something always drew her near. And that day was no different from any other.

"Takahashi-san," Togami said as he walked up to after English. "Could you stay back after class? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

As usual, it was a horrendous idea to stay back after class with a boy, since it was the final hour of the day and even the teacher was anxious for the bell. Haruna sat at her desk and pulled her soccer ball ring on and off, twisting it around and putting it on different fingers just to see how it would fit. It took several minutes for the entire class to clear out, and by that time Haruna was beginning to get bored. She had finally come to the point of boredom where she would fix her hair little by little and trace the scar on her left palm over and over.

"Thank you for staying back." Togami said, closing the door to the classroom and turning of the lights. Haruna immediately put her guard up. "I didn't actually think you would and I would have to resort to offering my proposal to Touko Fukawa." Haruna heard him lock the door and stood, taking several steps back.

"Oh, please. If I desired sex I would just ask someone who knows how to perform it. Calm down." Haruna's eye twitched at the rude remark, but she said nothing. Togami walked over to her, taking the desk across from where she had hesitantly sat down.

"What do you want?" She said, clenching her fists.

"I want you to tell me your Super High School Level."

"What?" Haruna asked, relaxing just a bit. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Just tell it to me."

"Soccer Player. I thought you knew that. I sit in front of you, my Super High School Level goes on the top of all my papers, right after my name."

"Would you like to change it?" Togami asked, ignoring Haruna's second comment.

"I can't. I was accepted into this school because of my ability to play soccer, I can't just change it to something different."

"Well, you wouldn't be changing it for the teachers and students. I changed mine, but no one knows."

"What did you change it to?" Haruna asked, genuinely curious of what Togami would answer.

"Despair." Togami bluntly answered with a smirk.

"Despair?" Haruna asked. "What does that mean? You changed your title to Super High School Level Despair?"

"I did. And I'd like you to do the same."

"But Despair sounds so gloomy, why would I want to have that as my Title?"

"I thought you might say that. I guess I'll just have to show you how exhilarating causing despair can be." Togami stood her up and walked her to the dormitories.

Unlocking his door, Togami swung it open to reveal a teenage boy sitting, tied to a chair in the corner of his bedroom.

"Students. It is now 10 P.M. The cafeteria will be locked shortly, you are forbidden to enter. Have a nice night, see you tomorrow." The typical night time message played on the speakers at the top of each room in the school in the Headmaster's typical calm tone of voice.

"Okay. Now no one will bother us." Togami stepped over to the boy and cuffed him on the ear with his shoe, waking the brunette from his uncomfortable slumber.

"Ah? T-Togami-san! What's going on?"

"I've brought someone to further your despair." Togami said with a vicious smirk. The boy's eyes widened and pooled with tears at the sight of Haruna.

"P-please help me. He b-beats me every night, and no one can hear it."

"That's right. Now shut up." Togami cuffed him with the shoe again.

"Stop that! Who even is this boy?!" Haruna asked, taking the shoe from Togami before he could hit the boy a third time.

"His name is Ishii and he is part of the Reserve Department, A.K.A. not important to us. He graciously accepted my offer to come here."

"You didn't tell me you would _torture_ me!" Ishii screamed at Togami, who removed his other shoe and cuffed his left ear. Ishii grunted and grit his teeth.

"Stop that!" Haruna said, throwing Togami's shoes into the closet.

"What?" Togami asked. "Well, nothing exciting has happened yet, so I suppose I understand why you aren't reveling in his precious, beautiful despair."

Togami briskly brushed past Haruna, throwing the closet open and pushing his clothes to the side, revealing a large number of torturous instruments.

"Where the hell did you get all that stuff?!" Haruna yelped, jumping back. "Headmaster Kirigiri would never let you bring that stuff in here!"

"You can bring anything anywhere for the right price." Togami replied, beginning to sharpen one of three large knives.

Once he was pleased with the sharpness of the knife, Togami walked over and handed it to Haruna.

"Hold this." He commanded, walking back over to the boy in the chair.

He pulled a small bag from his suit coat pocket and dangled it in front of his face, flicking it twice. He then smacked the boy twice in the side of the head with it twice. Ishii winced, but did nothing else. Togami grinned and untied the bag. He pulled some of the contents out; powdered habanero peppers.

He bit the bag with his teeth and a devious grin took over his face. He took the powder and sprinkled it into both of the boy's eyes, the forced his head back and dumped the powder in his nose, the rest went in his mouth.

Ishii began screeching uncontrollably, writhing in pain and despair. Haruna looked down. Why was she smiling? What was she thinking? Why was she... enjoying watching Togami try to kill this boy?!

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Togami spoke, noticing Haruna's smirk. "I was really hoping you would. Now, take the knife in your hand and come over here."

Haruna looked at her hands. With all this commotion she had completely forgotten about the large knife in her hand. She took several steps toward Togami and the now sobbing Ishii.

"Cut him."

"What?"

"Cut him. Anywhere you want, as deep as you please. Just do it. Make him feel despair."

Haruna stared down at the boy. A sudden and very strange image of her sitting atop a golden throne with Togami flashed through her mind, and the knife went speeding down. It cut directly into Ishii's head, slicing through Ishii's skull and causing him to scream in utter agony.

"St..st...o...p-h-e..ll.p m...ee-" His words cut off as the knife was removed. Blood began to gush from the open wound, murdering him violently. Haruna smashed down the knife once more, and Ishii's breathing cut off completely. She pulled out the knife again, breathing heavily.

"Ooo. Very good. Ill have someone clean this mess up later. You should maybe wash the bloodstains from your clothes right now in the bathroom. Wouldn't want our classmates to worry, now would we?"

"No. No, we wouldn't." Haruna giggled like a schoolgirl, and licked the blood off the knife. "Could we... do this again? On a larger scale, perhaps?"

"I've been working on something lately you might like. I've decided to call it 'The School Life of Mutual Killing.' It will be full of despair; our own idiot classmates will be partaking in it as well, and they will be none the wiser to the fact that we are behind it."

"Sounds wonderful." Haruna stared down at the bloodstains on her shirt and shorts. "I'll leave and clean myself up. Good night."

"Good night, Takahashi-san." Togami smiled as Haruna shut the door. "She'll be a good one, for sure."

A few days later, they put their plan into action. During that time, Haruna discovered something about Togami. He was an egotistical bastard. He was sexist. He was ignorant. He was a social idiot. He dressed like a prince and acted as royalty.

And she never loved anyone more.

* * *

**-END**


End file.
